


Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Letters, Murder, Sad, Suki's Death, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suki's death and the other's reactions
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Iroh: Old  
> Hakoda:Less old  
> Mai: 23  
> Suki: 22  
> Sokka:22  
> Zuko: 22  
> Ty Lee: 20  
> Katara: 20  
> Aang:18 (That hurt thinking how young he's gonna be  
> Toph: 18  
> 

Zuko, couldn't seem to do anything, he just passed back and forth in his office for three hours straight. He was feeling a lot of things, loss, grief, and homicidal rage. But he tried to be the sensible one after Suki was killed Mai wanted to kill every member of the New Ozai Society, but Zuki tried to calm her down. Mai ended up going to Ba Sing Se trying to get away from everything that would remind her of her close friend's murder. Leaving Zuko with the task of writing the horrid letter to Sokka. The couple had recently gotten engaged, Suki's cold lifeless body still wore the neckless, she refused to ever take it off, so when handing over her body to professionals he informed them that they were not to remove it. Zuko finally was able to sit down and tried to write.  
Dear Sokka,  
There was an attack from the New Ozai Society. Suki fought bravely but sacrificed her life for the Fire Nation, it wasn't her home, she saw us as the villains until she was sixteen, yet she still died for us and I could never thank her enough. And I won't be able to. One of the last things she said was that she loved you, the technical last thing she said was, "You'd didn't think you could keep me forever, now did you?" she laughed, or at least tried to. She was bleeding, there was a cut diagonally down her stomach, that was what finally killed her. Mai said the second Suki got cut, the two made eye contact and she knew it was over, it was in her eyes. They buried her on Kyoshi Island near the statue of Avatar Kyoshi that she loved so much when she was young. I'm so sorry.  
-Zuko  
Just Zuko, not Fire Lord, like normal. Zuko hadn't shown himself a lot, it was always all professional but Sokka and Suki deserved the sincerity of the guy they first became friends with.  


Sokka couldn't wrap his mind around what the letter was telling him, she was dead, gone. He would never see the love of his life again. Sokka tried so hard not to drink away his feelings, he knew that in the morning he would have a terrible hangover and the night events would come crashing down on him and it would only be worse. He would never get married, never fall in love, never have kids, he would be forever alone. She was gone, gone, never coming back.  
Toph was walking outside in the garden, feeling the dirt in her feet, "Toph!" her mother called. (She had been visiting for the week)  
"What Mother?" "Your friend, Zuko, sent a messenger hawk," She went inside, "Can you read it for me?" Poppy read her daughter the heartbreaking letter, tears streamed down Toph's face. The girl who saved her couldn't be saved, she wished that she had spent more time with Suki. Been more grateful for her. Toph used to have a crush on Sokka, but he was dating Suki, causing Toph to be immensely jealous of the girl. But as Toph got over her crush she began to look up to the powerful nonbender.  
  
Katara was spending the month in the South Pole. Her Dad came in holding an open letter, "Dad, what did I say about reading my mail! I'm an adult, an invasion of my privacy!" she yelled  
"The seal was black,"  
"So?"  
"In the war, if you got a scroll with a black seal, it was the news of a soldier's death from a commander."  
"Who?" she breathed  
"Suki,"  
"No,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"NO, NO, NO,"  
"Sweety," she began to cry as her father held her close  
  
Aang got his letter at night, he cried himself to sleep that night.  
Flasback (I would but it in italics if I could)  
"Hey future brother in law," Suki said standing near Aang (They were in the South Pole)  
"Don't you think that's a bit of wishful thinking?"  
"Ehh," She said pulling a betrothal necklace out of her pocket and swinging it around.  
"Engaged now are we?"  
"Yep,"  
"My best friends are getting married wow,"  
"Yeah,"  
"So, your going to settle down and have kids?"  
"Oh hell no!"  
"Really?"  
"I spend my whole life confined to an island, I want to get out and travel. I want to move all around the world and be remembered, then when I'm old I'll move back to the island."  
"But you don't want any kids?"  
"Maybe we'll adopt a nine year old girl, in out early thirties,"  
"You sound happy,"  
"That's what I want my life to be."  
  
Mai was standing on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon, cursing at the sky with tears in her eyes.  
"Mai, dear," Iroh said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your customers, I'll stop."  
"I want you to stop because I know from experience that this only makes it worse."  
"When we were little Azula said your were stupid for leaving Ba Sing Se after Lu Ten died, I see everything now, it's so, so, hard to loose someone you care about."  
"Yes, the healthy way to do this is to talk about it with others."  
"I guess you're right." Ty Lee came up and Mai hugged her. The two girls hugged and cried into each other's shoulders. Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Sokka were the closest to Suki.  
"I'm in charge now," Ty Lee said  
"They're in good hands"  
"Thanks, I'll never be as good as Suki though,"  
"It'll be hard to fill her shoes but, you'll do good."  
"Thank you,"


End file.
